


Breathe With You

by rainbowRamen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Except for the fact that EDELETH IS WHOLESOME, F/F, From the Edeleth C support, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I have No Excuse, Is this considered fluff, Nightmares, Sexual Content, Sothis appears for like one second, The first half is mostly canon dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowRamen/pseuds/rainbowRamen
Summary: Edelgard has more nightmares, Byleth overhears it, and stays with her at her request. Only, it seems that merely sharing a bed is not quite enough for the night.





	Breathe With You

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Crimson Flower the other day and HOO BOY it was one heck of a ride. So, I decided to write more Edeleth because why not?  
AND!! We be stepping into uncharted M territory after god knows how long...I'm quite scared, frankly ;_;
> 
> Before reading, please note:
> 
> \- This is obviously based off Edelgard and Byleth's C support, (the dialogue at the start is taken from the support as well) but I have tweaked it quite a bit to fit in with the idea I had in mind. Namely, Edelgard and Byleth are already in a (secret) relationship, and both characters are of age (Edelgard is 18 and Byleth is 20 in this). 
> 
> \- This takes place pre-timeskip
> 
> This piece was sorta rushed but was fun to write anyway! I hope you enjoy.

At the incredibly ungodly hour of 3 a.m. in the middle of the night, nobody is expected to be or usually is awake. But for that very same reason, not many, if anyone at all, know that the night is always at its most beautiful at this time - when the moon hangs high, countless stars illuminate the dark sky, gentle breezes race through the trees, their soft rustling filling the air.

Well, unless your name is Byleth, of course.

She's been unable to sleep for a few days now, and she doesn't quite understand why. She does enjoy going on midnight strolls when such nights occur, though - the peaceful scenery and gentle breeze never fail to calm her down. Tonight, too, is the same as all others. As she walks, she can't help but think of her students, and she smiles as she does so. She doesn't know where she's going, truthfully, for she simply wanders while on these little 'strolls'. Byleth soon finds herself walking down the hallways of the student dorms, steps quiet.

Then, suddenly, a small sound makes her pause. It's faint.

“Uhh...agh...Fath...save...”

As she strains her ears, she hears it again, the whimpers soft but audible. As quietly as possible, she makes her way towards the source. It's definitely coming from one of the dorms.

_"Who could that be?"_

Sothis chimes in, _“A ghost, perhaps? No, that is surely not the case."_ Byleth doesn't reply as she stops for a moment. _"__What is that look upon your face? I am no ghost, if that is what was on your mind!"_

_"Let's go check it out."_

For seemingly the first time, Sothis agrees and stays silent as Byleth tracks the distressed cries that grow in volume. Her short journey takes her to Edelgard's dorm. Taking a deep breath, she knocks on the heavy wooden door a few times. Edelgard yelps in alarm through the door.

"No...agh...huh?! Who's there?!"

"I'm coming in."

The door swings open, and Byleth walks in, shutting it behind her as silently as possible. Edelgard is sitting on her bed, eyes wide. "Professor...what are you doing here?"

Careful to avoid the blankets that are messily sprawled on the floor, Byleth pulls over a nearby chair and sits, a worried expression on her face. "I heard something. Are you alright?"

"Oh? Perhaps I was talking in my sleep."

"Bad dreams?"

Edelgard sighs, "Ah...so you heard me, then. Yes, it was a nightmare," she glances over at her blankets, all but kicked away, "stupid, pointless dreams I can't control...it's terribly frustrating."

"Anything I can help with? Would you like me to leave? Please tell me if there's anything I can do." The teal-haired teacher leans back in her chair. Edelgard just shakes her head. She's about to say she's fine, but she stops for a moment.

She doesn't want to be a bother, but deep down, she isn't really all that okay. Nightmares have plagued her for god knows how long, and though she knows that they'll continue to remind her of the mistakes she made back then, she yearns for just one night without them invading her. Maybe...maybe just one night will do. "No...please don't leave. I'd very much like for you to stay."

Byleth nods, a small smile forming. "Of course. Would you like me to sleep next to you for the night?"

"Yes, please," Edelgard blushes slightly, reaching over to pull the blankets back up onto the bed before shifting to make space on the bed for Byleth, who lies down, facing her.

"So tell me, El," Byleth starts, "have you always had these nightmares?"

"Indeed."

"And you've never told me about it? I'm your girlfriend, you know. You can trust me with anything."

Edelgard's face falls, "I apologize, Professor. It's just that...well, it's a very long story."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

She hesitates. "I suppose I could...but only if you swear not to tell a soul." With Byleth's nod of agreement, Edelgard begins. "You see, these nightmares...they always involved one of more of my family members. Killed one by one, just like how it was in the past. I could do nothing to stop it. My older brother, paralyzed, helpless...my older sister crying for help that never came...the youngest babbling words beyond meaning. I see my family dying slowly, waiting in the darkest depths for a glimmer of light. And most of all..." She feels a stray tear threatening to fall, "I sometimes see you. It varies, but every time you appear, you...die. And no matter how much I scream for you, my hands can never reach you," she blinks, letting the tear go free. Before she knows it, more form, clouding her vision with water. "These nightmares are a reminder...to never forget. To never allow such terrible things to happen again. But if I lost you, I..."

A sad smile finds its way onto Byleth's face as she reaches up to wipe away her student's overflowing tears as she gently wraps her arms around Edelgard, a free hand softly stroking her head. "There's no way I'll let that happen. After all, I'm here now, aren't I? There, there, it's alright," she soothes, voice warm and calming. The future emperor looks up at her, violet eyes puffy from crying. Filled with nothing but the emotion of wanting to comfort her and be by her side forever, Byleth pulls her into something Edelgard certainly hadn't been expecting - a kiss.

She immediately complies, head unconsciously tilting slightly for a better angle. Byleth's lips are soft, the comforting warmth shared between them in those few moments unlike any other. It's tender and chaste, yet Edelgard enjoys it all the same. They remain like that for a few seconds before they part.

"Professor..."

"Do you feel better now?"

Edelgard nods, pink still faintly dusting her cheeks. "Yes, much better. Thank you, Professor."

"You know, you can just call me Byleth. When we're alone, of course."

"Apologies. It...it still feels strange," Edelgard shakes her head. Even though Byleth is right next to her, she can't help but feel...nervous. As if the nightmares she experienced were trying to tell her something. She wants so badly to forget about it all, but she can't seem to no matter how much she tries. Even her dreams of the past, reminders to never make the same mistakes she did back then. But she wants one, just one night free from it all. That's why she invited her girlfriend on the bed in the first place, she's right there, she comforted and kissed her, and that's all she's ever wanted for such a long time. So why are they still bothering her--

"...El?"

She jolts slightly, almost sitting up, brought back to earth upon hearing Byleth's voice. "Oh! Um...I spaced out. Sorry."

"Are you really alright?" Byleth asks worriedly, "if you're uncomfortable, I can always leave."

"No!" Edelgard replies, perhaps a little too forcefully, then immediately she lowers her volume, bringing it to a hushed, quiet whisper. "No, please don't go." She sighs. "It's just...although I know these nightmares will not leave me, at least not for a long time, I just want one night where I don't have to think about any of it. Even if I temporarily forget, it always lingers at the back of my mind. Especially thoughts of you...you're right here, lying next to me, yet those dreams won't go away. I...wish for a night where they disappear, even just for that night alone."

Byleth kisses her again, as heartfelt but short as earlier. "Well then, may I suggest something?" Without waiting for a reply, she rolls over and throws the blankets somewhere in the room, wasting no time in planting her arms firmly on both sides of Edelgard. She shifts her knees a little higher. Edelgard's face turns a bright shade of red.

"What are you..."

"You wanted to forget just for tonight, right? Perhaps I can help you." Byleth bends down, until Edelgard can feel the heat of the teacher's breaths on her face, just inches away from each other. Her hand slides down painfully slow, tracing lines down Edelgard's skin, sending tingles of excitement through her. She can't help but pout a little when the hand stops just below her waist. "But, I'm not going any lower until you say yes."

She nods, her body already heating up. She spreads her legs slightly wider, voice shaking in both excitement and an ever-so-faint fear. "Please, Professor--no, _Byleth_. Make me forget everything...except you." She hopes Byleth can't hear the falter in her voice, for until now, she's never realized how much she's longed for Byleth's touch. How much she _wants _this.

There's no hesitation, not anymore. In a flash, they fumble with frilly hems and buttons, their nightgowns are thrown carelessly to the floor, and their lips meet once more. Unlike the previous times, there's something _different _about this kiss that they share - it's hungry, intense, fervent. Edelgard instinctively wraps her arms around Byleth, pulling her in closer, deeper, their bodies practically on fire to as a small moan escapes Byleth. They pull away for a moment, only to dive right back in. No words are exchanged, no words are needed. Soon, Byleth releases herself from the warmth of Edelgard's lips and moves to her pale neck, eliciting cries and whimpers from her. She claps a hand over her mouth to muffle her moans that steadily grow in volume, gripping the bedsheets and keeping her hands to herself as Byleth continues to lightly kiss and nibble at the skin, moving down to her chest. Byleth's touches are so, so gentle. She stops for a moment to gaze at Edelgard, whose eyes are clouded with both love and lust, her breathing irregular and rapid.

"Byleth...?"

"Sorry," Byleth grins, "I was just admiring you. You're beautiful, you know, El?" Without waiting for a reply, she resumes touching her girlfriend. Her fingers delicately dance over the juncture between Edelgard's slender legs, dangerously close to her dripping-wet core. Edelgard squirms and writhes in pleasure, frustrated from the teasing. She lets out a needy whine.

"Don't tease me...!"

Those mischievous fingers edge closer, eliciting another cry from Edelgard. "_Tell _me what you want."

By now, the nightmares are far from Edelgard's mind. All she can think about are the overwhelming sensations that rush through her with every one of Byleth's loving yet playful touches. Her heart won't stop beating, it feels as if it could burst out of her chest at any moment. She wants to feel _more_. "I-I want you to," she hesitates saying something so crass, but she needs it _n__ow_, "...fuck me. Please, Byleth."

Byleth can't help but smile, adrenaline racing through her as she leans in and bumps her nose against Edelgard's. "Who am I to say no?"

She finally inserts a finger into Edelgard, curling and thrusting, searching for that one, most sensitive spot. Every curious probe earns Byleth a sweet, heartfelt call of her name, Edelgard's inner walls tightening around her single finger. When Edelgard cries in pleasure, particularly louder than she had been before, Byleth knows she's found it. Her fingers are relentless, the pad of her thumb rubbing small circles onto the sensitive nub, eliciting another moan from Edelgard. Unable to hold herself back anymore, Byleth crashes her lips against Edelgard's yet again, feelings of love and affection overflowing. Byleth's other hand finds its way to Edelgard's free one, fingers intertwining together and clenching tightly. It's going to be a long night.

For the rest of the night, they are no longer two, but one, sharing the same breath, perfectly synchronized with each other's needs and emotions. Their passion melds into indescribable warmth, and perhaps for the first time ever, their breaths become one.

**Author's Note:**

> What is my life right now
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! This is my first time doing any form of a smut scene (even if it isn't really imo) so please be merciful >-> I feel guilty that I enjoyed writing this ack
> 
> See you next time, and I hope you liked it!


End file.
